Tenjo Brothers Story
by kolilop
Summary: Kaito and Haruto used to live in a home, ever they don't have parents. He loves him too much, he cares about him. What happen if Mr. Heartland take him? What Kaito find out?


**Hi, long time no see! I haven't login since 2006, I guess. I have few stories of another anime but it was working in progress about 4-3 years but never finished it because my English was too weak. At this time, I can say that my English is okay, not good and not bad since at least few people mentioned to me. I'm into Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, I'm pretty like I'm addict to it.. lol.. X3 I've always wanted to write some stories of ZEXAL… **

**My English isn't good…Please forgive me! **

**Anyway, this is about Kaito's and Haruto's past story! Please read if you're free.**

Kaito's and Haruto's parents are unknown to death or they don't have them. They used to live in a home. Haruto ran out of the home and fall on the grass, his head moves and looks at the sunglass. Kaito walks past him and he is thinking;.

(Don't you really enjoy without our parents?)

Haruto stands up and ask "Aren't you going out with me?" he nodded, tells him don't go somewhere if there is a dangerous.

In the night, Kaito and Haruto watch over the stars, tells him let us go to home - he nodded. He cooked hot chocolate in the kitchen; he walked past him and sit on sofa with him.

"Huh? What is this? What does it taste like?"

"It's a chocolate. "

"What is it?"

"It's a theobroma cacao. "

"I'm afraid to drink.""

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll like it."

He stares at hot chocolate but can't drink it.

"Haruto, just drink a bit. If you don't like it then you won't drink again.

Okay…"

Kaito stares at him in his eyes. He drank it, his cheek turns into red.

"Wow, I've never tasted it before!"

"Yup, isn't it? I drank it when I was a little before you were born."

He completely drank it and tells him how many he liked too much.

Next more days, they went to the shopping. Haruto is following Kaito, he takes hot chocolate and show to his little brother.

This is the same that you gave me before?

No, I buy other chocolate by me. It's different taste between hot chocolates.

He looks sad and his head goes down.

"Hmm… I don't like it… Please buy the same hot chocolate…"

"I guess hot chocolates are rare in the shops that we bought. Some of hot chocolates are sold out…I think… so we'll have to look for it.

Okay!"

They returned from the shopping.

Haruto looks upset because he saw some kids are lucky have sibling and friends. His heart has in a deep. He depresses. He is guilty. He feels he's lonely. Big brother figured out what he feels.

"Haruto, what's wrong?"

"I don't have any friends… I'm lonely…"

"You're not lonely anymore. I'm here with you."

"I need friends…"

"Haruto, I don't have any friends too."

"You're…?"

"Yeah."

He grins.

It is unknown how did Mr. Heartland know where is Tenjo's home.

The limousine has arrived; he opened the door without knocking and walked to the living room. He looks over nobody.

Kaito is reading food book and cooking for lunch in the kitchen himself.

He walks stirs up to walk the hallway, he listens little brother's sobbing and sniffing, he found him. He is covering his mouth. He's voice is in low and talking past his ear.

"Don't be screaming… I'm not a kidnapper. I'm here to help you. I'll give you more power."

"Mmmm…!"

"Dr. Faker ordered me to get you because he needs someone who have a power…"

"Mmmm….!"

"Don't talk too loud."

He carries him up and walks outside home.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Haruto."

"Haruto-kun, let's go."

Kaito carries tray; he cannot find his little brother while of his home.

He dropped it down and it broke.

Haruto! Where are you?

He is running and opening the door, finding his little brother with a man… Little brother looks at his big brother…

"Big brother…"

Haruto goes inside the limousine first, then a strange man.

"Wait!"

"Wait for me!"

"Haruto!"

…..

…..

…..

…

.

Kaito opens his eyes and he cannot stop remembering about his little brother…

Kaito-sama! That guy is a NUMBER holder and card, is confirmed!

I see…Let's go!

Understood!

_*THUP!*_

**What do you think about it? Please review if you have a time… ^^**

**If my English isn't good, so please do not be rude.**

**So I need to improve it, so I will try to study hard… ^^;**

**Baby Tragon sits on my desk. It's so adorable! So…just kidding…**

**I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
